Herzblatt - Liebe, Triebe, Peinlichkeiten ^^!
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Herzblatt!!! Öhh... jaaa.... also... man muss es lesen um es zu verstehen... oder auch nicht ^^°°°°°......


Disclaimer:  
  
Also... hier wir... haben uns entschlossen eine FF zu schreiben... sie geht ein bisschen ins komische... aber nur ein bisschen ^^... *LÜGEEEE!!!*.... zumindestens finden wir es komisch ^^.... bitte lesen und R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 Herzblatt  
  
Modis:  
  
Falcons = Trunksgeil, sensibel,  
  
Jeri = machtgeil, Gokugeil, überhaupt geil ^^°°°  
  
Darki = hüpft immer dann mal so rain  
  
Kandidaten Runde 1 (Frau am Steuer):  
  
1. Marron alias Ex von Kuririn  
  
1. Vegeta alias Prinz Pflanzenmann  
  
2. Goku alias Lord Möhre, Rübe, Karotte, Körlstiel  
  
3. Muten Roshi alias Onkel Nasalfontäne  
  
Kandidaten Runde 2 (Mann am Steuer)  
  
1. Trunks alias Mister Schwertschwinger  
  
1. Marron (GT) alias Runtergrschuppst  
  
2. Lunch alias Charakterzwitter  
  
3. Homo alias YMCA  
  
  
  
*FalconsundJerisingendasIntro*  
  
Publikum: „OOOH Mein Gott!"  
  
F+J: „So deutlich hättet ihr es ja auch nicht sagen müssen --."  
  
*FalconsundJerisMusenzwingendasPublikumzumklatschen*  
  
*FalconssuchtihreSpickzettel-Herzblatt-Kärtchendiesiewiedermalverlegthat*  
  
Jeri: „Herzlich willkommen zur Herzblattsondersendung! Warum das eine Sondersendung ist fragen sie nicht mich sondern ihren Arzt oder Apotheker ^^°°°!"  
  
*FalconshatHerzblatt-Spickzettelkärtchengefunden*  
  
Falcons: *hüstel* Also ich glaub wir sollten dann mal unsere Kandidaten vorstellen...... oder fehlt noch was?"  
  
Publikum: „Wer seit'n ihr überhaupt?"  
  
J+F: *fingerklopf* *sichnervösumgucken*  
  
Falcons: „Herr... Herr lustige Stimme vom anfang die sie uns eigentlich immer vorstellen sollen!? Wo sind sie?"  
  
*schweigen*  
  
Falcons: „Das war so klar... wir hätten doch nicht Yajirobi einstellen sollen --. ...... T-Chan! Tsubi-Chan! Packt ihn!"  
  
*packendenPennerdereigentlichdiestimmevomAnfangmachenmüsste*  
  
Jeri: „Was isn mit dem?"  
  
Falcons: „Ich glaub der schläft...."  
  
T-Chan: „Schnellmerker..."  
  
Falcons: --. „Dich hat keiner gefragt... los hundert Liegestützen!"  
  
T-Chan: „Och menno.........." *verziehtsichineineEckeundmachtbravseineLiegestütze*  
  
Jeri: *peitschezieht* „AUFWACHEN!!!!!!!" *mitmegaphoninsOhrbrülltundmitPeitscheknallt*  
  
*nichtpassiert*  
  
Falcons: „Ich glaub den tät ich jetzt reklamieren... aber ich hab da was *megagrins* *Hähnchenkeuleausdemnichtshervorholt*  
  
Yajirobi: *schnüffel* *sichlangsamerhebt* EIN HÄHNCHEN!"  
  
Falcons: „Ja.... das ist ein Hähnchen..... aber hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
  
Yajirobi: *grübelgrübelundstudier* Mhh.... den Herd hab ich aus gemacht, die Tür ist auch zugeschlossen... ne, glaub nicht...." *nachHähnchengrapscht*  
  
Jeri: „DU HAST VERGESSEN UNS VORZUSTELLEN DU IDIOT!!!"  
  
Yajirobi: „Oh!" *verziehtsichschnellhinterdieKulissenundgleichdaraufertöntseineStimme*:  
  
„Meine Damen und Herren herzlich willkommen zur Herzblattsondersendung! Ihre Gastgeber sind *wühlwühl* ........ wo sind bloß diese verdammten Zettel... oh, ein halbes Marmeladenbrot.... mhhh....... das liegt da aber schon lang..... der Schimmel lebt ja schon...."  
  
Publikum: „IHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
J+F: *mitFüßenaufstampfen* YAJIROBI!!! Wir wollen anfangen!!!"  
  
Yaijrobi: „Ach ja .... *kaukau*"  
  
Falcons: „Der ist doch nicht wirklich dieses Marmeladenbrötchen..."  
  
Jeri: „Ich fürchte schon..."  
  
Publikum: *vereinzelteswürgen*  
  
Yajirobi: „Ihre Gastgeber sind FALCONS und JERI!!!"  
  
Publikum: *DaswasvomPublikumübrigistklatschverhalten*  
  
Jeri: „Da das ja jetzt endlich geklärt ist können wir ja anfangen... hier unsere Kandidaten:  
  
Vegeta alias Prinz Pflanzenmann! Goku alias Lord Köhrstiel o.O..... und ganz toll... Muten Roshi alias Mister Nasalfontäne... --. ........."  
  
*KAndidatenkommenreingeranntundnehmenplatz*  
  
Vegeta: „Wer hat uns eigentlich die dämlichen Spitznamen gegeben?"  
  
Falcons: *fingerklopf* Ich bin unschuldig..... *evil*  
  
Jeri: „......... *renntzudenMännern* Goku was machst du da!?!"  
  
Goku: „Ich wurde gezwungen!"  
  
Jeri: „Von wem? Den mach ich kalt!"  
  
Falcons: *verkriech* Ich wollte doch nur die Einschaltquoten erhöhen..."  
  
Jeri: „Du kommst sofort runter von diesem Stuhl!" *packtGokuamOhrundwillihnwegziehen*  
  
*dapacktFAlconssieamOhrundziehtsiewiederwegvondenKandidaten*  
  
Falcons: „Wart doch erst mal ab! Vielleicht will sie ihn ja gar nicht!"  
  
Jeri: „ABER ICH WILL IHN!!!"  
  
Darki: *aufInlinernangefahrenkommt* Befehl von oben! Ihr sollt endlich anfangen!" *saustanFalconsundJeridiegroßeAugenmachenvorbei* *winktelegantinsPublikum*  
  
J+F: *guckenihrnach* *guckegenHimmel* Sei doch still Dende!!!"  
  
*krachpoingzonk* AUUUUUAAAAAA!!!! *DarkirauschtegegendiehintereStudiowand*  
  
F+J: "War da was?"  
  
Falcons: „Naja, wie dem auch sei, wir machen weiter... oder fangen an... ^^°.... also Wand hoch und Applaus für..."  
  
Jeri: *hechtetzuFalconsundhältihrimletztenMomentdenMundzu* MANN!! Wenn du das sagst wär doch der ganze Gag im Arsch..."  
  
Falcons: „Upps... hab ich vergessen ^^°°°°°°........."  
  
Jeri: „War ja klar..."  
  
Publikum: *wirdungeduldig*  
  
Falcons: „Applaus für *aufsHerzblatt-Spickzettel-Kärtchenschielt* ... KURIRINS EXFREUNDIN!"  
  
Jeri: „Also..... dieser Deckname hats jetzt echt gebracht... --."  
  
Falcons: ^^°°°°........ „Mir fiel nicht besseres ein...... ^^°°°°°  
  
*MarronkommtreinundnimmtelegantaufihremStuhlplatz*  
  
*pfiffeausdemPublikum*  
  
Jeri: „Die arme Frau..."  
  
P-Sama: „Warum?" *tictacfrisstundnichtscheckt*  
  
Jeri: „Na guck se dir doch oh... die hat nur den einen Badeanzug zum anziehen und viel Stoff ist da ja nicht dran..."  
  
P-Sama: „Ach so... das hat ihr V-Sama gegeben..."  
  
Jeri: O.o --.  
  
Falcons: „Wir fangen an! Frau Ex-Freundin von Kuririn, erzählen sie doch mal was über sich..."  
  
Marron: „Steht das im Drehbuch?"  
  
Falcons: „Steht das drin?" *Jerianguckt* *JerigucktP-Samaan* *P- samahatniemandenmehrzumangucken*  
  
Alle: *drehbuchrauskramen*  
  
Publikum im Chor: „Das steht nicht drin! Das steht nicht drin!"  
  
Falcons: „Schon gut! Schon gut! *drehbuchnochmalliest* Aaaaaaber,.... Vegeta muss was von sich erzählen......"  
  
Vegeta: „Och ne... mhh... ich hab da grad nicht aufgepasst *scheinheiligpfeift*  
  
Falcons: *schnaufkochbrodel* JETZT ERZÄHL WAS! ODER ICH ERZÄHL VON DEINEN....... DEINEN........"  
  
Vegeta: „NEIN!!! Tu es nicht! Ich erzähl ja schon! Also...  
  
Meine Hobbys sind... mhh... Planeten zerstören, böse gucken... ja... und meine Stärken sind... ich bin stärker als Kakarott!"  
  
Goku: „Muhaahahahahahaaa!"  
  
Publikum: „Lügen verboten! Lügen Verboten! Was hast du dir da bloß erlaubt!" *singt*  
  
Falcons: „Wie war das? An den Lügen eines Mannes erkennt man seinen... ach ne... das war was anderes... ^o^v!"  
  
Vegeta: *knallrotwird* „FRESSE!"  
  
*schlagartigesSchweigen*  
  
Falcons: „Hähähe....... erzählen sie uns doch noch was von sich.... ihre Schwächen.....!"  
  
Vegeta: „SO WAS HAB ICH NICHT!!!!"  
  
Falcons: *tränenindenAugenhat* *heul* *schluchtz* *wimmer* Er hat mich angeschrieen!!"  
  
Vegeta: *schuldbewusst* `tschuldigung...... okay... ich hab eine ..... ich Dreh immer durch wenn ich zu viel an Blümchen geschnüffelt habe und dabei an Kakarott denke..."  
  
Goku: „Ach echt?" *rücktmitseinemStuhletwasweg*  
  
Jeri: „HEY!!! GOKU GEHÖRT MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!!!!!! *wirdzurFurie*  
  
Falcons: „Ich glaub so hat der das nicht gemeint.... *wiederganzfröhlichist*  
  
Jeri: *beruhigtsich* Wie... den dann?"  
  
Falcons: ^^°......... „Lassen wir das... Goku erzählen sie doch was über sich..."  
  
*JerireißtdasMikroansich*  
  
Jeri: „GENAU!!!!! Erzählen sie doch was über sich! Und lassen sie sich Zeit *sabber*  
  
Falcons: *Pfannerausholt* *klong*....... Ich hab keinen Bock nachher noch das Studio zu wischen!"  
  
Jeri: ;-; ........ Aua....... tze...... „Wart du nur bis zur nächsten Runde....."  
  
Falcons: „Mh? Warum?"  
  
Jeri: ^o^v „Geheimnis!" ^o^v  
  
Goku: „Soll ich jetzt was erzählen?"  
  
Jeri: „JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
*FalconswirftverzweifeltihreHerzblatt-Spickzettel-Kärtchenweg*  
  
Goku: „Also meine Hobbys sind... die Welt retten,...."  
  
*begeisterterApplaus*  
  
Goku: „...... Essen... Schlafen...... mich umbringen lassen (das mach ich sehr gerne ^^v) ... ja... das wars.....^^!"  
  
Jeri: „Wundervoll!!!!"  
  
Falcons: --, Und was war da dran jetzt so wundervoll?"  
  
Jeri: „Willst du etwa sagen es war nicht wundervoll? *grrrrr*!!!!!"  
  
Falcons: -.- „Schon gut..... Muten, erzählen sie doch mal ihre Hobbys......"  
  
Muten-Roshi: „Also da wären...!"  
  
Falcons: *schnelleinwirft* Ich höre grade mit meinem kleinen Knopf im Ohr...."  
  
Jeri: „Du hastn Knopf im Ohr o.o ..... warum hab ich keinen...... und außerdem dachte ich immer das heißt Mann im Ohr...... ist ja sowieso viel besser als'n Knopf..... ^^v"  
  
Falcons: *umkippt*  
  
Darki: *mitInlinerundnemSchildwogroßWerbungdraufstehtvorbeifährt*  
  
WERBUNG! AH! HALLO SON-GOHAN!" *wink*  
  
*klatschbummdoing*  
  
Darki: O.o.... „ich glaub das muss ich noch mal üben" o.O  
  
*Werbungwirdeingespielt*  
  
_________________________  
  
Werbung Ende!  
  
Falcons: „So, da sind wir wieder! Zurück im Studio! Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
  
Jeri: „Ich glaub wir wollten gerade mit der ersten Runde anfangen!"  
  
Muten: *fingerhebt* „Hallo... ähh... ich wollte gerade etwas von meinen Hobbys erzählen..."  
  
*Mutenwurdeübergangen*  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
